Feminine Strengths
by frakkingblerg
Summary: loosely inspired by 'take me or leave me', for month of love.


"Chief Johnson!' Sharon shrilled, practically sprinting across the murder room, attempting to maintain some semblance of control before her anger boiled over, "I need to speak with you, now." Grabbing at the younger woman's arm, the Captain unceremoniously whisked her toward the office, leaving a very confused Agent Howard in their wake.

"Ow, you're holdin' on too tight. What's your problem…" The blonde hardly had time to finish before she was pulled inside, Sharon making quick work of the blinds.

"What the fuck are you doing, Brenda," she hissed, unable to keep up her normally calm, Captain Raydor façade, outraged at the ridiculous scene she'd just witnessed.

"What do you mean '_what am I doing_'? I'm tryin' to see if the FBI has any information they'd like to share with us…"

"Well from where I was standing," the Captain huffed, crossing her arms and cocking a hip for dramatic effect. "Where you left me I should say, when you decided your investigation was more important than our conversation, it appeared you were getting quite close to your ex-husband," she continued, "maybe for some off the record information?" Sharon looked away, seething, balling her fists as she shoved them deep into her blazer pockets.

They'd been dating for the past few months, trying to define the undercurrent of desire each felt from those first few moments at St. Catherine's Medical Center. More often than not, their relationship vacillated somewhere between copacetic and mild annoyance when it came to some of the blonde's more unbecoming qualities. But Sharon was a patient woman, she'd persevere – for whatever reason, able to overlook many of Brenda's shortcomings. However, when she'd been shooed into the electronics room mid-sentence as Fritz rounded the corner, she couldn't help but peek through the blinds, intrigued by who (or what) had been so damn important that they'd suddenly tabled a rather important discussion.

The blonde had a way with the opposite sex, an uncanny ability to feign that sweet, southern belle routine until they were practically eating out of the palm of her hand, spouting off information without hesitation. And normally, the Captain wasn't threatened. There were few men who'd actually elicit anything beyond pity from the brunette when it came to the younger woman's tactics. But watching the Deputy Chief work that well rehearsed routine on her (just recently) ex-husband - well, Sharon hadn't felt that kind of jealousy in some time.

"First of all," the blonde began, finger raised in defiance, "I can't help the fact that my _ex-husband_, emphasis on ex, is still the FBI liason until his transfer request is accepted. Second, if I'm not mistaken, Cap'n, you were the one who suggested I use my feminine strengths…."

"To impress the Mayor, Brenda Leigh," sighed the brunette, "not Fritz."

Brenda opened her mouth to speak, but found herself uncharacteristically mute, not quite sure how to chart these unfamiliar waters. On one hand, she thought Sharon was completely overreacting – she and Fritz had broken up months ago and quietly agreed on a quick, no muss, no fuss divorce (it was amazing how unsure she'd be of their marriage but how easily she'd been able to sign that summary dissolution). On the other hand, the blonde couldn't deny the jealous girlfriend routine was oddly endearing. She reached out a tentative hand, lightly stroking the older woman's arm. "Baby, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea…"

"No, you will not '_baby_' your way out of this, Brenda." Sharon would be strong, she'd stand her ground, even as the blonde's touch melted away almost all of her earlier indignation. Reaching for the door handle, she felt the blonde grab for her, spinning her around.

"You don't just get to walk outta here mad, Cap'n. We're finishin' this conversation."

"Oh really, say's who?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, daring the Chief to continue.

"Me." And with that, the blonde lunged, their lips crashing together. Sharon let out a surprised squeak before sinking into the kiss, unable to resist the intoxicating taste of her often infuriating lover.

"I'm still upset, Brenda Leigh," whispered the older woman, failing miserably at maintaining her irritation with each second.

"I know, baby," replied the blonde, tracing an open-mouthed path down the Captain's throat with her lips.

A knock at the door forced them to separate, jumping apart just as Fritz walked in.

"Oh excuse me, Captain – Brenda, I just wanted to give you that information we talked about…"

"Oh, just lay it over there on my desk. Shar- I mean, Cap'n Raydor and I were just finishin' up. Thank you, Fritz. Thank you so much." After depositing the file on her desk, the Agent realized neither woman was moving. Taking his cue, he quickly shuffled out the door, slamming it shut with a little more force then necessary.

Once the blonde was sure Fritz was well beyond earshot, she pulled the older woman into her arms. "It's almost 5 – how 'bout we call it a night and head home a little early?"

"Are you sure? From the looks of your board, you've still got an open case."

"It's nothin' that can't wait 'til morning," the blonde smiled. "Besides, I'd like to actually put my feminine strengths to good use this evening…"

* * *

**A/N**: Just attempting to find my muse in time for the month of love! Big ups to Rent coming on tv this evening at work - 'Take Me Or Leave Me' is the perfect jam for my OTP, especially considering I can practically see the Deputy Chief singing Maureen's part and the Captain being a perfect Joanne. Anyway - I'd love to hear how this read. I'm feeling SUPER rusty and any comments/suggestions/thoughts would be incredible. xoxo


End file.
